Please Don't Go
by Inner Ice
Summary: After the events of Sonic '06, Sonic and his friends returned to Mobius after saving the world, but something was still off. Sonic and Amy were unusually silent and distant from each other and nobody knows why. Now they must speak their true feelings before their bond is broken with the help of Shadow and Rouge (Sonamy and Shadouge one-shot).


**I decided to make a Sonamy and Shadouge one-shot fanfic, but it's my first one so it might be too long or kind of bad (I'm sorry). I would be really glad to receive advice on how to improve it though and I hope I did these ships justice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Sonic. Everything belongs to the rightful owners. The picture for this story isn't mine either. Credit belongs to the original owner.**

* * *

The trip back home was rather exhausting for everyone, especially for Sonic who was sleeping on the wing of the X-Tornado. Tails was busy piloting the plane, maneuvering as gently as possible, as not to wake up Sonic. Knuckles was busy meditating on the other side of the wing and Amy was strangely silent. Their success of saving Soleanna was rewarding as they saved millions of lives, but there was still something off about it. The X-Tornado landed at last to their home on Mobius.

Sonic woke up abruptly as he yawned and stretched as he got off the plane. "What a great nap."

Knuckles merely chuckled. "You call that a nap? You practically slept through the whole plane ride."

"Says the guy who had his eyes closed the entire time. Don't think I didn't see that." Sonic smirked.

"It's called meditating Sonic. You should try it sometime."

"Nah. I'll pass. I'd rather run for a while. See ya!" And with that, Sonic ran off as his blue streak of light lead a path until it eventually disappeared.

Amy simply sighed at his display of running away for the billionth time now. She had enough.

"That hedgehog never stops running." Knuckles crossed his arms and shook his head.

"That's Sonic for ya. Right Amy? Amy?" Tails turned around to talk to Amy, but she was already through the door of their home. "Is Amy okay?"

"I doubt it. She might be upset about Elise's kiss or about what happened to Sonic."

"Should we talk to her?" Tails asked with concern.

Knuckles shook his head. "She needs some time to cool down and be alone. The same goes for Sonic."

Tails was worried for his friends, but maybe Knuckles was right. They both didn't talk to each other at all on the way back and they might need some time alone for themselves. Especially when something serious did happen on their journey together. "I guess you're right Knuckles. It's probably for the best that we don't bother them." Knuckles nodded as they both entered the house and decided to rest, as the sun was starting to set.

* * *

Sonic kept running and running away from his original location. His mind was in another place and he lost his focus of where he wanted to go. He simply ran by the many trees in the forest and didn't stop. He didn't want to look back at the mistakes he made or face the tears that could shed at any moment because of him. He closed his eyes to try to shake off the memories, but it only made it worse. He ran faster and faster but before he opened his eyes, he crashed into someone and they painfully tumbled to the ground.

"Oh dear. Are you guys okay?"

"Tch. What is wrong with you faker?"

Sonic was rather stunned to hear two familiar voices. "Rouge? Shadow? What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question Sonic. What are you doing out here?" Rouge questioned.

"I just went on a short run. That's all." Sonic tried to smile and play it cool, but Rouge and Shadow weren't convinced.

"Nice try faker, but you can't lie about this. Look." Shadow pointed at Sonic's shoes that were burning up from the soles. Sonic panicked and hastily jumped to his feet and started to stomp on the ground, hoping the growing flame would go out.

"You've been running longer than you think. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind right now and I guess I lost track of time." Shadow eyed him suspiciously. "Actually, why are you guys here anyway?"

"We wanted to visit you guys after the Soleanna mission. We thought it would be nice to talk instead of meeting each other on missions all the time." Rouge explained. "Seems to me that you definitely need to talk."

Sonic simply shrugged. "I'm not the type to talk. I just do. And all I need to do is run."

Sonic was about to run off when Shadow blocked his path. "Not so fast faker. You'll need to go past me before you can leave."

"Alright Shadow. I'll play your game." Sonic smirked and ran towards Shadow. He was ready to stop him until Sonic jumped over him and ran off into the deep ends of the forest. "See ya later slowpoke!"

Shadow scowled. "You go on ahead Rouge. I'll handle this troublesome hedgehog." With that, Shadow quickly ran into the dense forest and left Rouge on her own.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." She decided to leave the two be and flew to her destination. Maybe she'll have better luck with the others.

* * *

Amy went to her room and locked the door. She didn't want to talk to any of her friends at the moment, worried that she might do something she'll regret. She sat on her bed and watched the sunset slowly drift into the stillness of night through her window. Her mind drifted into her memories and she recalled the moments that made her eyes feel the prick of tears.

Amy tried to stop remembering and wanted to think about something else, but her thoughts consisted of only those memories. Maybe she shouldn't have insisted on going with her friends to Soleanna in the first place.

A knock quickly broke her train of thought and made her jump off of her bed in surprise.

"Rouge, what are you doing?!"

"Cool it knucklehead. I just want to talk to her." Rouge defended.

"Amy needs her space."

"Maybe from you two, but I can talk to her." Rouge knocked a couple more times, but that only worried Knuckles and Tails.

Amy hesitated from opening the door, wondering why Rouge wanted to talk to her of all people. Then again, maybe she needs another girl to understand her situation. She moved the handle to leave the door open for Rouge and she walked inside with a smug grin on her face. This made Knuckles growl in annoyance at Rouge's arrogance, but let her go inside Amy's room without any trouble.

Rouge closed the door behind her and looked at Amy with a worried glance. She was hugging her legs that were kept close to her chest for comfort and her eyes wouldn't face Rouge's.

Rouge approached Amy and sat beside her on her bed. "This is the first time I've seen you like this. Do you mind telling me why you're acting this way?"

"I… It's about Sonic." Amy whispered.

"Figures. It's always about him, isn't it?" Rouge said with an annoyed tone.

Amy stayed silent and Rouge quickly tried to change her tone. "I didn't mean it like that. I just hear you talking about Sonic constantly. One moment you two are side by side, smiling and having a good time, the next you two can't be anywhere near each other."

Amy looked down at the floor until her eyes finally locked with Rouge's. "It's okay Rouge. You didn't mean anything by it. I'm just scared." Those words stunned Rouge. Amy was never the type to be afraid of anything or show how scared she was. She was usually the loud and proud pink hedgehog she's always known. Now she's shaking like a leaf and holding her tongue. What's changed her?

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of losing Sonic for good."

* * *

"Ow! Cut it out Shadow! You're hurting me!"

"Not until you stop running away and tell me what's going on."

"Fine! Just stop twisting my arm! And get off of me!"

Shadow quickly let go of Sonic and took a few steps back to give him space. Sonic felt relieved as he stretched out of Shadow's grip. "Geez Shadow. You can really mess a hedgehog up."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now are you willing to speak?"

"Yeah yeah. It's just... ever since we went to Soleanna to stop Eggman from unleashing Solaris, I've been having bad thoughts lately."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "How so? We saved the city and everyone in it. I thought you'd be happy about that."

"I am. It makes me really happy to think that, but I actually... died Shadow. I couldn't open my eyes anymore. Everything was pitch black and I was afraid." Sonic started to shake intensely and he tried to breath properly, but to no avail.

Shadow quickly placed his hands on Sonic's shoulders and made him look directly at his crimson eyes. "Sonic." He said calmly. "Breath. Relax." His voice was very soft and soothing. It was unfamiliar to Sonic, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

"Thanks Shadow. I needed that." Sonic's breathing returned to normal and he wasn't shaking as intensely as he was before.

Shadow simply nodded. "It's fine Sonic. I understand." Shadow looked up at the sky to find the gleaming moon and stars staring right back at him.

"The fear and the darkness can really take over, huh? It makes you afraid of something you'd never thought you'd lose. You could lose your family, your friends and even your own life. We both survived, but what if they lost us for good? Wouldn't that bring someone you love pain?"

"Heh. No one in their right mind would miss-" Shadow stopped, quickly recalling the unexpected friends he made in his journey. Would Rouge and Omega truly miss him if he was gone? Even if he needed to be destroyed for the greater good of mankind?

The two hedgehogs stayed silent for a few moments. The wind drifted in softly and the leaves of the trees were gently caressed. The sounds of nature quickly blocked the silence and the scenery of the sky was filled with bright lights.

"Is there someone really special you were worried about?" Shadow began once more.

"Amy. Amy Rose. What about you? Anyone in mind?"

"Rouge. Rouge the Bat."

* * *

Rouge placed a hand on Amy's shoulder and gave her a comforting side hug. She understood the feeling of losing someone special to her and she's seen it before too. Now that Amy has gone through it, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "I'm sorry you had to see him that way. It's hard seeing someone you love die. It took me awhile to get over..."

Rouge paused abruptly, thinking about her choice of words. She never forgot that day on the ark. It was the day she saw Shadow become nothing more than star dust and he was gone.

Amy quickly hugged Rouge back and spoke up. "It's okay Rouge. It hurts to talk about it, but you're really strong. I bet he admires you for that."

"I wish he knew that. I don't really talk to him about this kind of stuff." Rouge said softly as she felt a few tears stream down her cheeks. Amy let go of her so she can brush the tears away. Rouge was very elegant in doing so, but she knew she was a wreck inside.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. If he understands how you feel, then the pain can stop growing. You can feel better now."

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" Rouge asked with a worried gaze.

"Then... he doesn't want to talk. There's still time to find closure between you and him. After that, only time will tell."

Rouge looked at Amy in surprise, but she started to laugh instead. This caught Amy off guard. Did she say something wrong? "You surprise me Amy Rose. I thought I was the one cheering you up. Not the other way around."

"Well, you did make me feel better too. I hope Shadow will listen to what you have to say." Amy added with a smile.

Rouge blushed a hue of pink before responding. "I hope Sonic listens too."

Amy was a crimson red after Rouge's response, which made Rouge start laughing once more. Amy hid her blush, trying not to show her embarrassment, but she knew on the inside she felt happy and her mind was clear. She started to laugh with Rouge and the pain wasn't so bad anymore.

* * *

Shadow and Sonic quickly returned to the house and knocked on the door.

Knuckles opened the door slowly until he saw the two. His tired eyes quickly opened up in surprise. "Shadow? What did Sonic do this time?" Knuckles eyed Sonic suspiciously.

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong!" Sonic crossed his arms and did a playful pout.

Knuckles only chuckled at his display and Shadow followed suit.

"Nice to have you back Sonic."

"Nice to be back." The two smiled and did a fist bump.

"Sonic?" A tired fox was seen by the door, rubbing his tired eyes to see clearly.

"Hey buddy. It's me."

Tails' eyes quickly lit up. He ran towards Sonic and gave him a big hug. Sonic returned the hug and smiled brightly.

Another door opened as they entered the house and saw Rouge and Amy laughing together. The two averted their eyes and saw Sonic and Shadow. They were quiet at first, but the two nodded at one another and walked towards them. Sonic and Shadow did the same.

"So-" All of them spoke in unison. This made Amy and Sonic laugh out loud, while Rouge and Shadow chuckled to themselves.

"Well, we'll leave you guys alone. We should be heading back to G.U.N. now." Rouge winked at Shadow and made him blush a pink hue before grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. "Bye you guys. See you again soon." She waved goodbye and the others waved in response.

"Um... Sonic? Can we talk? Alone?" Amy blushed and shyly spoke.

"S-Sure." Sonic stuttered and blushed as Amy held his hand and lead him to the backyard.

"I'm glad they're okay now." Tails said with content.

"Me too kid. Me too."

* * *

"Why the rush to go back to G.U.N.?"

"It's not G.U.N. that made me rush out of there. I just needed to... talk to you about something." Rouge said hesitantly.

"To talk?" Shadow said nervously.

"It's my first time seeing you all nervous." Rouge smirked.

"Same to you." Shadow smirked back.

Rouge's smirk quickly faded and her tone became serious. "Shadow? Do you remember what happened to you on the ark when you became Super Shadow?"

Shadow started to recall the memories once more and nodded.

"It was... painful to see you die. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

Shadow was silent for a brief moment before replying. "I took a chance to save the Earth, but I didn't know it would cost me my life. I didn't even notice that you cared about me at that time. I should've known better."

Rouge looked at the stars and moon until she intertwined her hand with Shadow's. "At least you're back now. Me and Omega wouldn't be Team Dark without you." She ended up smiling wholeheartedly and Shadow let a small smile slip out of his usual serious demeanor.

* * *

The backyard of their home consisted of a beautiful garden with all kinds of flowers surrounding a small pond. The pond glistened as the moonlight hit the water and there were fireflies that lit up the night.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Amy's emerald eyes looked directly at Sonic's and he blushed a ferocious red.

"It is. I just want to look at you though."

Amy blushed and giggled at his shyness. "Thanks." She smiled sweetly until she noticed a frown spread across Sonic's face. "What's wrong Sonic?"

"I wanted to apologize for avoiding you for so long. I always left you behind and I didn't even notice how you felt. I just brushed you off and ran away."

Amy sighed. "I'm sorry too for bothering you all the time and not giving you enough space. It just hurts me when you always run off and do reckless things. Sometimes I feel really scared because I'm worried you'll never come back. I lost you on Soleanna and when you came back to life, I didn't know what to say. I felt frustrated and upset, but I wanted to hug you again."

Amy started to cry as tears started to spill out of her eyes and run down her cheeks. Sonic enveloped Amy in a strong and secure embrace and let her cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Amy. I should've been more careful. I never wanted to see you cry like this."

"It's... okay. You're a... hero Sonic. You're... supposed to save the day. No matter... the cost. It's just really scary." Amy sniffled and tried to speak through the tears.

"I know Amy." Sonic kept her close and didn't let go. "I was afraid too, but we'll make it through together."

"I love you Sonic."

"I love you too Amy Rose."


End file.
